


“you spent seventy euros on tea-lights?”

by marciscaspar



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, its their six month anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciscaspar/pseuds/marciscaspar
Summary: eliott does something special for their six month anniversary





	“you spent seventy euros on tea-lights?”

**Author's Note:**

> all errors are mine and i didn’t really edit this because im heavily sleep deprived. whoop whoop
> 
> update: times have changed and minor edits fixed, but i would suggest (weird I know) to read this at 20:27 (or 8:27 pm) for it to make more of an impact. you dont have to but XD

When Eliott removes his hands from his eyes, inviting Lucas to see, he keeps them closed. Instead of opening them, he lets himself revel in the warm heat that is pressing itself on to his skin, growing and diminishing like continuous waves, heating Lucas’s cheeks, and exposed hands. His hands are still held out in front of him, hovering, moving slightly almost as if to feel the air, the atmosphere, and the environment. To him, it feels loving, enriched, and saturated with care and compassion, which makes sense, because Eliott is the one who prepared it.

As soon as Eliott tells Lucas to free up his schedule for today, Lucas knows immediately what it is for. It is not like he can forget this day even if he tries, nor does he want to. Yes, his friends tease him for having such sentiments about a certain date, but he doesn’t care. To him, this day is special and worth commemorating, and in the same sense, it also is to Eliott. So, he frees this day with no hesitation, telling his friends that neither he nor Eliott will be available on the 15th—which prompts a lot of hooting and chants—and completes any activity that might get in their way. He finishes all of this before 20:00, just like Eliott has asked him, and waits patiently for the tall, beaming boy to arrive at le colocation. 

He arrives exactly at 20:00 and knocks loudly on Lucas’s front door, and for once, Mika does not answer for Lucas, because even he knows what today is. Lucas swings the door open and is met with his overenthusiastic and radiant boyfriend before, suddenly, a quick kiss is planted on to his lips and he is being dragged out of his apartment by his hands. 

Eliott drags Lucas down the streets of Paris for maybe thirty minutes, and once, much to Lucas’ surprise, they pass both Eliott’s apartment and the familiar café they always have lunch at, Lucas understands exactly where they are heading to. He feels the realization hit him as Eliott forces both of them to run down those familiar Parisian streets until they reached the end of the set of apartments they always cross. By then, Eliott turns towards Lucas, a giddy smile playing on his lips as he holds his hands up in front of Lucas, silently asking him a command. 

“Close your eyes.” 

Lucas was still panting slightly from the activity they had just completed, chest compressing and expanding softy as he looks between Eliott and Eliott’s hands, raising an eyebrow in question. 

“Why?”

“Just trust me, Lucas.” Eliott giggles, tilting his head slightly as he shakes his hovering palms impatiently, waiting for Lucas to follow the instruction. Rolling his eyes, Lucas agrees and walks past Eliott, body facing the direction he knows they are going to head, and then closes his eyes. He doesn’t say anything to Eliott, hoping that the silence would be a clear indicator for his decision. Eliott seemed to take it, turning around so his chest is facing Lucas back, and his hands come from behind Lucas to cover his eyes with his palms. 

“Walk in the direction I’m leading you towards, okay?” Lucas shivers slightly at the feeling of Eliott’s breath against his ear and neck, his shoulders trembling for a millisecond before he nods his head, allowing Eliott to maneuvering him down the darkening Parisian streets.

By the time they cross the gate and carry themselves through the forest, the foggy blue color of the afternoon sky has transitioned to an all-consuming black, which gives the stars in the sky an advantage, becoming the center-piece of the night sky and shining brightly down at them. It is perfect because it ideally accents what Eliott has planned for tonight. He needs the stars to shine, he needs the darkness of the night to encapsulate them because it allows the flames of the tea-lights to glow even brighter, to be intense and prominent, to warm Lucas but also leave him in a state of awe. 

Which, he is in right now, finally opening his eyes to gape at the hundreds of small tea-lights scatter all across le petite centuire, contrasting against the darkness present under the hidden bridge. It is their night sky, a personal gift from Eliott to Lucas.

“Holy shit, Eliott..”

“Happy six month anniversary, Lucas. I hope you like it.” Eliott is standing in front of Lucas now, crotched down slightly to level his eyes with his shocked and astonished boyfriend, wide smile and with eyes crinkling at the sides staring down at Lucas’s which are jumping all around, trying to take in the scenic beauty Eliott has created. 

“How long did it take you to make this?” He asks, the question coming out in a sigh, in an exhale, in a silent ‘holy shit, you’re amazing’. 

“Few hours and seventy euros.”

“You spent seventy euros on tea-lights?” Lucas giggles, shifting eyes finally settling themselves onto Eliott, tilting his head in a teasing question.

“No, I spent twenty euros on tea-lights, and the other fifty on wine, pasta, and this.” Eliott turns around and starts running to a corner of the area, where Lucas now sees a table and two chairs are set up at, along with two plates of food covered up by silver casings and a bottle of wine placed on top of them. Eliott bends over the chair, head disappearing between his shoulder blades as he reaches for something placed at the end of the corner where the table is set, coming back up with something held between both of his hands. When Eliott turns back around, Lucas can see now that the object is a jar, a glass mason jar with a piece of white cloth in replace of its lid and filled with small pieces of yellow paper. Suddenly, a pang of familiarity hits Lucas. “Although, this didn’t cost me anything.” 

Lucas’s eyes fixate on the jar as Eliott steps closer to him, held between Eliott’s hands like it is something fragile, precious, and, to Lucas, it is. He knows what it is and it means the world to him. 

“Eliott…”

“Lucas Lallemant, I have known you for six months now, and every day I wake up and remember that you are with me, still with me, by my side, I…you don’t know how happy I am.” Eliott stutters slightly as he speaks, looking down at the jar in his hands bashfully as he continues. “Six months ago, I transferred to a new school because my life had turned for the worst. I woke up every day hating who I was and what I had done, cursing at myself because I fucked up; because my life was fucked up because I was a fuck up.” Lucas wants to deny this but doesn’t to not interrupt him. “But then, I transferred here, to a new school, to at first start again and to get my parents off my bad, but I transferred to here anyway, and just wanted to get things over with. I’ll just go to a new school, pass my bac’s, and I’m done. But also, I’ll be miserable. I’ll be miserable and sad and oh god, my life is awful, and there is no reason to live life anymore. My life is this far gone, what’s the point of believing in it again?” Eliott is aware that his words and points are getting jumbled, but at the same time, he knows that Lucas still comprehends what he is conveying, like he always does.

“But, then you believed,” Lucas adds, eyes gazing at Eliott’s face with such warmth and sincerity, soft and in admiration. 

“But, then I believed,” he meets Lucas gaze, a grey-blue sky colliding with a deep ocean. “I believed because that day, my shoulder just happened to bump into one of a boy whose smile was so radiant I thought it was the sun. I bumped into a boy so beautiful that I had to stop, I had to stop and turn around, to look at him. I saw a beautiful boy that day, even if he didn’t see me.” His gaze falters again, looking down at the jar in his hands. “Then, I met him at a school meeting, and ever since I started to draw him because he wouldn’t leave my mind. It was as if life handed him to me and said ‘here you go Eliott, this boy, that one right there, he is going to light up your life, he is going to make everything worth it’.”

By now, Lucas ocean eyes are creating waves that crash into the shore, and those waves fall down his face, tears streaking and making marks on his skin as they go, but he doesn’t care. 

“Did he?” Lucas whispers, eyes cupping around Eliott’s hands, thumbs softly stroking the fragile skin there. 

“Everything and more.” He looks up and stares at Lucas with tear-filled eyes, and Lucas is the same, staring at Eliott with so much love and admiration, because this boy had made him grow, enjoy life, and love to a capability that he didn’t know was even possible for him, Eliott may have said a grandiose, heartfelt speech, but he doesn’t need one in return to know that Lucas feels the same way. Lucas can tell him that with his soft touch and patient eyes, encompassing Eliott in so much safety and compassion. “So, I made you this. There are 180 drawings in here—“

“Eliott!”

“one for every day we have been together, a small drawing of our special moments, of all the things we have been through together, of little hedgehogs and raccoons together, living, loving, and thriving.” Eliott pulls apart his connected palms and lets the jar fall softly into Lucas’s hands beneath his, swiftly going under him and holding Lucas’s hands like they were his. He never breaks eye contact with Lucas, never leaves his tear-stained and sniffling face, but keeps moving closer to him until the jar is now securely held between both of their chests, their foreheads touching as Eliott exhales a soft breath, relishing in their contact. “Lucas Lallemant, I am completely and utterly in love with you, and you cannot fathom how happy you make me.”

They are so close, noses brushing against each other, foreheads resting on each other as Eliott talks, and it would only take a slight tilt of the head to press their lips together as well

. 

So that’s what Lucas does, he tilts his head up and he feels a force push at his heart and his feet tingle and he feels like he can’t breathe. His heart is beating so fast, every pump of blood present and he has to breathe through his nose because his lungs feel tight. But he doesn’t focus on that, he doesn’t focus on his need to inhale of calm his racing heart because all that is important right now is Eliott’s lips against his, the movement of his plump mouth against his own, and yes he can feel his stomach clench and his heart is pressing against his rib-cage but he really doesn’t care. Instead, he tilts his head, left hand securing around the jar as his right goes to Eliott’s cheek, holding him as the kiss grows hungrier, more demanding, pushing back against the force pushing against his. Newton’s third law of motion, it seems. Lucas and Eliott’s lips pushing against each other in an equal and opposite force, and when one of them increases in intensity and hunger, longing for more, the other reciprocates. 

When they pull back, heavy panting fills the empty noise and Lucas's chest is burning slightly, trying to reclaim the breath it was deprived of, and Eliott isn’t too far off. Eliott clasps the fingers of his hands that settled around Lucas's waist, pulling him closer until Lucas's arm bends awkwardly at his elbows and the jar is pressing harshly against each of their chests, but neither of them cares because they are here together. 

Six months, neither of them could have imagined this, being together, happy and in each other's presence. But, somehow, someway, due to some weird cosmic force or even god, Lucas could say, they are. It’s hot, Lucas cheeks burning slightly, the result of the heat from the candles and his quickened heartbeat, yet neither of them seems to notice or care because right now, that doesn’t matter. Right now, what matters is that Eliott is with Lucas and Lucas is with Eliott. 

“Je t’aime, Lucas.”

“Je t’aime, Eliott. Joyeux anniversaire de six mois.”

Ironically, it has started to rain outside, but neither of them notice until now 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @mecsurprenant


End file.
